


Here Come the Jets

by ShowMeAHero



Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Humor, squad goals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica Jones and Luke Cage go to Nelson and Murdock for legal help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Come the Jets

**Author's Note:**

> Stayed up all night last night and binge-watched Jessica Jones. Rock and roll.
> 
> Title taken from "Harlem" by New Politics.

Karen tapped her pencil anxiously against her knee, glancing up at the door for the sixth time in half as many minutes. The small woman and hulking man sitting across the conference room table from her kept staring at her expectantly in between glances at one another.

“Usually they’re better about being on time,” Karen said apologetically. The woman lifted one shoulder in a shrug; the man kept staring, as if tired. The ticking of the clock seemed to boom in the small space. The radiator whistled from the front room. The front door snapped open, heavy footsteps coming in, and Karen looked up for the seventh time to see Matt and Foggy finally coming in. Matt had a bandage slapped against his neck and a black eye hidden under his sunglasses, Karen could see. Foggy had busted knuckles on one hand, like he had punched a wall.

“There they are!” Karen said, cheerful, gracefully leaving her seat to approach her bosses. She leaned in close. “These two are private investigators. They said they really need your help.” She glanced over her shoulder, then back at Matt and Foggy. “It wouldn’t kill you to show up on time once in a while.”

“Sorry, rough night,” Matt said, setting his briefcase down on the floor and shrugging out of his coat while Foggy shut the door. Foggy grinned at Karen as he unwound his scarf.

“You know I love when you bring in business, Karen,” Foggy exclaimed. “You’re the best of us all.” He tossed his coat up on one of the rungs of their coat rack and made his way into the conference room, where the man and woman stood simultaneously, chairs screeching backwards.

“Hi, I’m Foggy Nelson,” Foggy introduced himself to them, dropping his briefcase on the table and leaning over it to shake their hands. “This is my associate, Matt Murdock.”

“Pleasure,” Matt said, cane abandoned by the door as he made his way through the familiar terrain of their office. He stuck out his hand, as well. Foggy inched it to the left slightly until it was in front of their clients.

“My name is Jessica Jones,” the woman said, shaking Matt’s hand firmly. “This is my… partner, Luke Cage.”

“And you’ve already met Miss Page,” Foggy continued, cracking open his beaten old briefcase and sliding it to the end of the table, out of their way. He leaned back in his chair. “Welcome to Nelson and Murdock. How can we help?”

The woman - Jessica - was eyeing Matt’s neck with something that seemed to resemble slowly dawning realization. Luke glanced at her, as if confused as to why she had not yet begun to speak, but then Jessica leaned in close.

“Matt Murdock,” Jessica said, and Luke’s brow furrowed. Foggy shrugged at him. Karen pulled her chair closer to the table and propped up her notebook on her leg to take notes. “What happened to your eye?”

“I fell,” Matt answered easily, after only a split second of hesitation. “New York City isn’t the easiest place to navigate when you’re blind.”

“And your neck?” she continued. Matt frowned slightly.

“Like I said,” Matt replied, “I fell.”

“Seems like a weird place to get hurt if you fell,” Jessica said. “Especially if you hurt your eye in the same fall.”

“Jessica-” Luke began, but Jessica just leaned across the table, forearms and elbows settled near the middle of the wood.

“Looks to me like you got in a fight,” Jessica continued, as if Luke had not even spoken. Foggy looked over at Karen anxiously, then leaned forward.

“Matt’s a boxer,” Foggy said. “Now, if we could-”

“Really?” Jessica interrupted. “Because I remember a red guy with horns jumping down into a fight I was in last night and getting his neck cut with a knife.”

“Daredevil?” Luke’s eyes narrowed in Matt’s direction, curious, confused.

“You know,” Foggy laughed nervously, “that’s a funny coincidence.” Karen got up and closed the door to the conference room softly, the knob sliding home with a solid _click_.

“He also got punched in the face,” Jessica added. She leaned back in her chair, folding her arms across her chest. “By me.”

“You pack a hell of a punch, Jessica Jones,” Matt said, and Foggy rubbed his hands over his face, blowing out a harsh breath.

“You would, too, if the Devil dropped down in front of you in the middle of the night,” Jessica replied. A smile lingered at the corners of her mouth.

“I thought you needed help with your fight,” Matt answered. “Clearly, you didn’t.”

Foggy suddenly snapped his fingers and leaned forward in his chair. “You’re the guy with the skin.”

“I don’t-”

“Claire told us about you,” Foggy kept saying. He turned to Matt. “Remember? The girl with the super strength and the guy with the unbreakable skin? Jessica and Luke?”

“Oh, that would be you, wouldn’t it,” Matt said, tipping his head to the side, in Jessica’s direction. “You’re a private investigator?”

“You’re a lawyer?” she tossed back. The edge of Matt’s lips twitched up.

“Fair enough.” Matt tilted his heads towards her. “What can we help you with, Jessica?”

“We heard that you guys are willing to take any case,” Jessica said, pulling a folder out of a messenger bag she had slung over the back of her chair. She tossed it onto the table, and Foggy flicked it open, flipping through the pages inside. “My client was murdered, and her sister, Melanie, is missing. I got hauled in for questioning and they have a picture of me at the crime scene. I didn’t do it; I just found her body.” She scratched at the back of her ear. “Now they’re questioning me about everything.”

“Everything?” Matt asked as Foggy frowned down at one of the pages.

“They know about what you can do,” Foggy said, and Matt’s brow furrowed.

“I don’t exactly keep it a secret,” Jessica told them. “I just don’t tend to advertise it.”

“We can help,” Foggy said, and Matt’s head tilted in his direction. They were silent for a moment, Foggy reading Matt’s face, Matt reading Foggy’s heartbeat, before Matt turned back in Jessica and Luke’s direction.

“We can help,” Matt echoed.

“Thank you,” Luke said, voice deep and genuine. “We appreciate it. Not many people in this city will help people like us.”

“Who better than other people like you?” Matt replied. He fished one of their business cards out of his wallet and handing it over to them. Jessica reached out and took it. “We’ll look over your papers and discuss your next move. Don’t talk to anyone. Call us if you need us for any reason at all.”

“How is Claire, by the way?” Jessica asked. Matt smiled.

“She’s doing very well,” Matt answered. “Still working at the hospital. Dating a new guy- What’s his name?”

“Malcolm,” Karen offered, and Jessica smiled lightly.

“I like that,” Jessica said, before standing. “Well, we won’t take up any more of your time. We’ll give you a call if we need you.” She handed over a card from inside her jacket pocket, and Luke handed over one of his own. Foggy took them both.

“Alias Investigations,” Foggy read off of Jessica’s card before flipping to Luke’s. “Luke Cage, Heroes for Hire, Incorporated.”

“Call if you need a hero,” Luke said, and Foggy clapped Matt on the shoulder. Jessica was rubbing her thumb over the Braille on their business card.

“Thanks, I’ve got one,” Foggy said, “but I’ll call if he needs back-up.”

Matt rolled his eyes, then he and Foggy stood simultaneously, in one fluid motion, and shook Luke’s and Jessica’s hands again. Jessica and Luke left together after saying goodbye to Karen, and Karen watched them depart, slipping through their front door. Luke slid his hand into Jessica’s right before they were out of eyeshot, and Karen smiled. She turned back to the table, where Matt and Foggy had taken their seats again, their heads were bent together. Foggy had started reading a few of the lines printed onto the pages in the folder out loud to Matt.

“That was exciting,” Karen said, and both of them looked up at her.

“I’ve been wondering about that “heroes for hire” thing going on,” Foggy said, flicking Luke’s card against his palm. “Just started.” He eyed the card. “Luke Cage and Daniel Rand.”

“We might have to pay them a visit sometime,” Matt said, leaning back in his chair. Foggy tapped his fingertips against the back of Matt’s hand, tracing the fine bones of it.

“Shall we get to work?” he asked, dragging himself out of his head and back to the papers on the table. Karen took her seat again. He started feeding the papers into Matt’s Braille display, reading off some of the lines as he went. Karen picked up the business cards and looked them over. Alias Investigations. Heroes for Hire, Inc. She pressed the corner of one card inward and looked out the window at the city.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I took a bunch of details from the comics, including the case against Jessica. I also name-dropped Daniel Rand. Can't wait for that bad larry to show up.
> 
> Also, Malcolm and Claire together would be awesome. Heal the world, motherfuckers.
> 
> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
